


Sweetener

by maravilla



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Background Promptio, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom Ignis, Don't Try This At Home, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Heavy on the Ignoct, Knifeplay, Knifeplay in Unsanitary Conditions, M/M, Noctis is really THAT sub, OT4, Omorashi, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Sub Noctis, Subspace, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Under-negotiated Kink, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maravilla/pseuds/maravilla
Summary: “‘I think we should all fuck,’ Prompto says eagerly.‘Pardon me,’ begins Ignis, and he lowers his glasses, ‘but unless I have been the unknowing participant of an extensive daydream for the past year or so, then that is something that we do quite regularly.’‘I mean, like.’ Prompto shifts again. ‘Like, we all fuck Noctis.’”--The Gang Gangbangs Noctis!





	Sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up to the FFXV fandom two years late with a gangbang fic* uhhhh hi?
> 
> fucked around, decided to write this for funsies lol. asked 4 friends to name 4 random kinks for me to throw in this fic as a writing challenge, and i was given exhibitionism, comeplay, omorashi, and knifeplay. hope i did them justice? tried my best!
> 
> hugest shoutout to my beta and irl homie kelly, for all of the encouragement, editing, and yelling at me to work on this while we sat in an irish bar downing cider and bread pudding.
> 
> hope you enjoy! sorry if you got tired by the end of it - if it's any consolation, i was too LMAO

It’s Prompto who comes up with the idea first, one of the first days that they camp. He confronts Ignis after dinner, while he’s reading by firelight and Noctis and Gladio are sparring in the distance, their laughter echoing off the rocky basin surrounding them.

“I think we should all fuck,” Prompto says, eagerly and with a glint in his eye. He’s smirking slightly, and the flames reflected in his eyes make his pupils look like they’re dancing. Ignis stares back at him.

“Pardon me,” begins Ignis, and he lowers his glasses, “but unless I have been the unknowing participant of an extensive daydream for the past year or so, then that is something that we do quite regularly.”

Prompto laughs sheepishly and shifts a bit. “We do, Iggy, of course we do. I mean,” he starts, chuckles uncomfortably, and stops himself again. He coughs.

“You mean?” Ignis drawls, his right eyebrow going even higher if possible. 

“I mean, like.” Prompto shifts again, turns his head to look toward the fire. “Like, we all fuck Noctis.”

He closes his eyes as he says it, pretends the heat on his face is from the fire and nothing else.

“I see,” says Ignis, and he finally closes the book in his lap and uncrosses his legs.

“Like, all at once,” Prompto elaborates, face still turned away.

“Mmm.”

For a moment, Ignis says nothing else; he busies himself with putting his book in his bag and taking a slow sip of his coffee, which has to have gone cold by now.

“Like a send-off, you know? It’s just an idea,” Prompto mutters, and places his hands on his knees in a motion to get up. The steady press of Ignis’s gloved fingers on top of his left hand stop him. “Forget it.”

“No,” says Ignis, though Prompto isn’t quite sure to what he is responding negatively to. “I believe I understand. A send-off.”

Prompto nods a bit, his face finally feels like it’s cooling down. Out of all of the guys, Ignis is the hardest for him to read personally, and he still finds him quite intimidating at times. He giggles because he doesn’t know what else to do.

“Yeah, I–”

“It’s okay to be upset about this situation, Prompto,” Ignis interrupts suddenly, turning to face him. Prompto can't look him in the eye. “You don’t have to keep it all to yourself.”

Prompto has to laugh at that. It’s been the elephant in the room since they got on the road.

“And you?” Prompto asks, fixing Ignis with a stare. “Are you upset?”

Ignis is quiet for a moment. He runs a hand through his gelled up hair, pushes himself up off of the chair and gathers his coffee mug, makes to walk back toward the tent. Over with Gladio, Noctis lets out a rare “ha!” in victory.

“I always knew that Noctis would be married for political gain,” Ignis answers eventually. He places his mug carefully on the table and heads toward the tent. Prompto’s heart hurts.

“That doesn’t exactly answer the question,” he mumbles to himself, and follows Ignis inside. He decides not to bring up the idea again.

* * *

 

Prompto makes good on his promise to himself and doesn’t bring up the idea again, but Ignis does of his own volition several days later.

“I’ve been thinking about what you proposed,” he muses one day while they’re out fishing. Well, Noct is fishing. Gladio is doing push-ups and Ignis and Prompto are apparently talking, now.

Prompto reaches up and scratches an arm behind his head awkwardly. He cards his fingers through his thick hair, moves his mouth all over to one side, looks at the ground pointedly. He doesn’t even bother to try playing dumb, because Ignis will see through that facade in a second and Prompto knows there’s only one real proposal he could really be referring to.

“You – uh – you did? And what did you uh – think about it?”

“I thought it seemed like a thoughtful idea,” he says, like they’re talking about throwing Noct a nice garden party or something, and not like they’re talking about a gangbang.

“Yeah?” Prompto asks, allowing his voice to trail up hopefully.

“Indeed,” affirms Ignis. “I’ve spoken to Gladio as well.”

“And what did big guy have to say about that?”

“He thinks it could be...helpful. For all of us.”

Helpful. Prompto snorts. Helpful to his  _ sex drive, _ maybe. He doesn’t actually think it’ll do too much for his heart, other than make it ache more as he realizes what he’ll lose soon, but that’s not reason enough to  _ not _ do this.

“Yeah, okay.”

Ignis rolls his eyes.

“I’m serious, Prompto. This could be very nice.”

“Will you stop making it sound so classy, please? We are talking about an orgy. Not even an orgy. A gangbang. Do you understand that? I need to know that you understand that, Iggy.”

Ignis raises his eyebrows and fixes his piercing stare on Prompto, who visibly wilts.

“I am well aware, Prompto,” he says, and Prompto gulps.  _ Yes, sir, _ nearly tumbles off his lips without Ignis even saying anything. He regrets asking. Of  _ course _ Ignis knows and of  _ course _ he’s going to make this good for Noctis. Anything for Noctis. Prompto takes a deep breath.

“Okay, so, how should we do this?”

* * *

In the end, it takes about a week of planning and conferring with Gladio, the three of them rotating to distract Noct so they can discuss what will happen and how to best make it a surprise.

“And if he doesn’t want to do it, then we won’t, no harm done.”

“He’ll want this, Iggy, trust me,” Gladio laughs, hands behind his head as he tips back on his chair. Ignis bites back the impulse to reprimand him. “He’s 20 years old, we’re three super hot guys that he gets to fuck. Or get fucked by, I should say,” he finishes with a grin. “And besides, nothing he hasn’t enjoyed before.”

“He’s not taken the three of us in a row before, though,” Ignis says, just the faintest bit of worry creeping into his voice. If Gladio didn’t know him so well, he wouldn’t have caught it; on the outside, Ignis is the picture of poised, his gloved hand running itself along his chin, thinking. “And besides, from what the three of us have discussed, I believe we all intend for this to be a bit more...intense...than a regular bedtime romp.”

Gladio gives Ignis a flat look. “A bedtime romp?”

“Whatever your preferred term is,” Ignis responds cooly. “Tomorrow then?”

Ignis stands up, grabs his can of coffee and stalks back over to where Prompto and Noctis are, playing on their phones and gossiping like high schoolers.

“Tomorrow,” Gladio agrees, winking. “Bedtime romp of the century.”

* * *

“It’s just a surprise, buddy,” Prompto rolls his eyes as he places his hands on Noct’s shoulders and guides him toward the tent. “If you knew what it was, that would blow the point!”

“Okay, but consider this,” says Noct, attempting to turn his head over his shoulder to look at Prompto, but Prompto’s hands are firm. “Consider that...I  _ really, really, really  _ want to know?”

“I’m not Ignis,” says Prompto, kneeing Noctis in the ass lightly, making him stumble a bit as he saunters forward. “And I’m not going to give in that easily. You’re going to know in about 2 seconds, asshole.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying,” Noct concedes, but Prompto can hear the smile in his voice and can imagine the warmth in his eyes, which are firmly fixed ahead, on the tent. If Noct had bothered to be a bit more perceptive, he would’ve heard the small sounds coming from the inside of the tent, slurps and moans, the shifting of someone trying to find a comfortable way to be on their knees on the hard ground.

As it is, he’s too concerned with needling Prompto until he gives in, and he trips again when Prompto pulls him back so that he stops before he walks straight into the tent.

“Are you ready?” Prompto asks, a big dumb grin on his face, cheeks flushed.

“Yes,” Noct says, exasperated, and pulls open the tent. He barrels through, one foot after the other, turns around to watch Prompto climbing in behind him, and takes note of Prompto’s smirk. “What?”

“Turn around, buddy,” Prompto responds, jutting his chin toward the scene happening on the sleeping bags.

Noctis stops short in front of Prompto, and Prompto sees his shoulders go tense, hears his breath hitch out here in the relative quiet of the wilderness.

Ignis is on his knees in front of Gladio, who has dragged one of their camp stools in here as preparation. Gladio’s head is thrown back, his hand buried in Iggy’s hair, and Prompto hates to think about the amount of hair gel that’s gotta be welled up under his fingernails. His nose wrinkles a little bit, but then he looks at Ignis, who can somehow make even a blowjob look proper.

His head moves back and forward in a rhythmic fashion, his hand at the base of Gladio’s dick, slicked up with spit, rubbing forward and backward as his long fingers come out at random intervals to fondle his balls.

“There ya go, Igs,” Gladio growls, his eyes shut and his mouth open as he pants. His hips snap forward as he tries to get all of himself into Ignis’s mouth. He hasn’t even noticed the Prompto and Noctis have joined them. Prompto clears his throat.

Gladio’s eyes fly open and his hand stills in Ignis’s hair, but he can’t quit his heavy breathing, and he’s still painfully hard, which becomes obvious when Ignis lets him out of his mouth with a small  _ pop _ sound. He looks up at the two of them, mouth swollen, lips red, and hair mussed, but other than that the pinnacle of of calm.

“Good evening,” he says as he gets to his feet, extending a hand to Gladiolus as well, he takes it and grunts as he stands up.

“Man of the fuckin’ hour,” he growls, fixing Noctis with a wolfish grin.

“Okay,” says Noctis, wary. “I’ll bite. Not that I don’t love watching Ignis suck Gladio’s dick, because I absolutely do, but there’s no way Gladio isn’t complaining about blue balls right now. Prompto, am I dreaming? Can you hit me?”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” Ignis smirks as Gladio tucks himself back into his pants. “Gladiolus knows that tonight is  _ your _ night.”

“Uh,” says Noctis, scratching his neck awkwardly. “Did I miss my birthday? I mean, why is it  _ my _ night?”

Prompto steps out from behind Noctis to join the other two, standing in between them and crossing his arms. Gladio’s right arm snakes easily around his waist.

“We just thought...we won’t be able to do this, soon.”

Noctis looks away.

“I don’t...I thought we’d agreed not to talk about that.”

“Who’s talking?” Prompto asks, winking, but Noctis just looks annoyed.

“Seriously, you guys didn’t have to...do something for me. I know what I have to do, and I’ll do it, and there doesn’t have to be any production about it.”

Ignis steps forward.

“Did you ever consider,” he begins asking quietly, coming around behind Noctis and taking his arm. He leads him over to the chair Gladio had abandoned, and sits him down in it. Even at the point of protest, Noctis is putty beneath Ignis’s capable hands. “Did you ever consider that you are not the only one affected by this?”

Noctis looks affronted, and perhaps rightfully so. He looks at Ignis with a stony glare. “No, Specs,” he snorts. “I fucking didn’t.”

Ignis takes a moment to remove his glasses, wipe them on his shirt, and fit them back on his face before answering. “Perhaps I was out of line. But –”

“He’s saying that we all need this,” Gladio interrupts, stepping in front of Noctis and crossing his arms. “And we want to do this for you,” he continues, his voice going softer. “We love you.”

“Gladio’s right,” Prompto agrees, and he sits on Noctis’s lap. He cups Noctis’s face in his hands, takes a moment to look into his eyes like he’s contemplating what he should do next before shoving his fingers into Noct’s hair and kissing him, square on the mouth and soft, just like he had in the early days. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to do, but…”

Noct kisses Prompto back then, maybe a little longer than necessary with other people in the room.

“Okay,” he says, when he pulls back, finally allowing himself to smile for the first time all night. Ignis visibly relaxes, Gladio uncrosses his arms. “Okay, okay. You’re right. You’re all right, sorry Specs.”

“That’s quite alright,” says Ignis. “Now sit down, I’d like to outline things before we jump into them.”

“I’m getting a show, right?” quips Noct. “That much was obvious when I walked in here and Specs was sucking off the big guy.”

Gladio smirks. “Not quite.”

“We actually had something else planned, Your Highness,” says Ignis as he walks toward their luggage. “If you would be amenable…” he trails off. Prompto laughs.

“Oh?” he breathes, touching the hollow of his throat. He lets his fingers run over there, feeling the goosebumps and the movement of his Adam’s apple when he swallows. Already he can feel his dick hardening just by the  _ thought _ of all this, he’s ridiculous.

“Oh,” agrees Ignis. “First, I’m going to collar you. Would you like that, Noct?”

Noctis nods, and he sticks out his neck for it, tilting his chin upward in submission. It’s been so  _ long, _ and now more than ever he needs to forget things for a while and let everybody else make the decisions. He’s shut his eyes unconsciously, and he shivers when the collar settles around his neck. It’s heavy, but not too heavy; tight, but not too tight, the leather is soft and smooth and the buckle in the front is cold and grounding. He can hear Prompto whistle, and he wants to laugh, but he doesn’t want Ignis to think he isn’t taking this seriously. He is taking this very seriously.

“You look fucking good, buddy,” says Prompto, and in Noctis’s mind Prompto already has a hand shoved down his pants, fingering himself. He can’t see Ignis minding what Prompto does tonight, when he’s already made it so clear that tonight is about  _ Noctis. _ The thought makes him preen a bit.

“Prompto has the right idea,” says Ignis softly, hooking a finger underneath the collar. “Open your eyes.

Sure as shit, Prompto’s belt is undone and his hand is in there, not going too hard or anything, but playing around. Gladio is sporting a semi underneath his sweatpants.  _ He _ did that,  _ he’s _ the reason they’re so turned on. He allows himself to smile, a bit.

“Tonight, Your Highness,” Ignis continues, “you’re going to put on the show, for us.”

Noct’s breath hitches.

“What?”

He hates himself for how his voice sounds; incredulous, pleased, but whiny and juvenile all the same. It’s hard not to, in front of Ignis, who is so put together at any given time, especially when he’s domming. He’s a sturdy foundation, taking heavy blows and not even having a hairline crack to show for it; Noctis crumbles at the slightest push. He shudders, starts to open his mouth and recant, but Gladio beats him to it.

“You heard Iggy, Princess.  _ You’re _ putting on the show tonight. And we’re each taking our turn with you. One after another, till we’ve all fucked you.”

“If you’re ready,” Prompto pipes up from next to Gladio. He sticks out his tongue in an obscene motion. Noct’s dick twitches a little bit, the betrayer. Noct  _ is _ ready, he realizes. He’s ready to just let them use him and get their pleasure. It’s like floating through the sea, but the water is a comfortable temperature and breathing isn’t an issue. It’s nice. He swallows, makes to answer Prompto, and finds that his eyes are closed.

_ “Are _ you ready?” comes Ignis’s voice, surprisingly close to his left ear. “We won’t do anything unless you say it’s alright.” Ignis’s hand nestles itself in Noct’s hair, pulls him up so he’s sitting up straighter and it feels just like the moment where you break the surface, gulping in air for the first time. It’s clear, and he finds that he still absolutely wants this. He nods, even though he knows Ignis will ask him to say it out loud.

“Yes, Specs,” he sighs, wanting them to get on with it already. He wants to sink back below the surface, allow his friends to guide him along. In his mind’s eye, Prompto appears, his blonde hair floating like strange seaweed among the jetsam, grasping his hand and saying  _ this way, Noct! _ as he swims onward. Up ahead, he can see two shapes; Ignis and Gladio.

“Awesome,” says real Prompto, jerking him out of his reverie. “You know, Noct, if we were in public, the shit we’d have you do with this collar on? Man, what I’d give to take you out with that on.”

“Indeed,” murmurs Ignis, his voice back in front of Noctis again.

“Everyone would be so jealous.” It’s Prompto again, his fingers ghosting over Noct’s right arm and covering his whole body in goosebumps. He wonders where Gladio is, and what he’ll have to say; he has yet to speak since he told Noct to put on a show.

He doesn’t have to wait long, however, as two large hands appear on his shoulder blades; fingers kneading into his neck a bit, and making Noctis moan like he’s getting a particularly sensual massage. Maybe that’s what’s going to happen?

“Take your shirt off,” commands Gladio. Okay, no massage. So that’s how things are going to be. Noctis can definitely get down with this. Whatever Gladio wants. 

He reaches down and pulls his shirt off in one swift motion. Gladio’s hands press at his neck again, slowly working down to his lower back. “Now pants.”

Noctis complies, quickly pulling his boots off and wiggling his ass on the seat awkwardly to shimmy his jeans down his legs. He hasn’t been told he’s allowed to stand up yet. With his eyes still closed, he doesn’t know the states of undress of the other guys. He’s been naked in front of them before, obviously, but he still gets self-conscious every time, particularly when it’s only him and no one else is there to take the attention off of him. He crosses his arms around himself self-consciously.

“Hands and knees, if you don’t mind, Noct,” says Ignis, and Noct is quick to comply despite still feeling shy. He can’t help it. He cracks open one eye, and then another, peeking at everyone else. Prompto’s shirt is off, his belt undone and pants unzipped, in just his socks. Gladio barely ever wears a shirt to begin with and it clearly hadn’t been difficult for him to shed the open button-down he had been wearing. He still has a semi underneath his sweats. Ignis is still fully clothed, shoes, pants, shirt all on and still buttoned up. Only his jacket is gone, folded neatly on top of his bag. His necklace swings into Noct’s line of vision as Ignis kneels right in front of him, his long fingers reaching out to cup his chin and tilt it upward. “That’s right, look at me. Good boy.”

It’s a stark contrast to the propriety his advisor is usually known for, and though he gets like this whenever they’re doing a scene, it sends a jolt through Noct’s body every time.

“I wanna see him touch himself, Iggy,” Prompto whines then, hand still playing around in his pants. It’s then that Noctis truly recognizes that this night is all about him, when Ignis turns his head to look at Prompto but says nothing about him touching himself.

“In time,” says Ignis softly. “Let’s get him hard first. Gladio?”

Gladio steps forward, taking a seat on the chair that Noctis had just vacated, dragging it around in front of Noct and spreading his legs out like an annoying passenger on a train, leaning over a bit onto his right arm. Noct knows that underneath his sweatpants his dick is hanging there, thick and full and  _ Six, _ it could feel so good inside of Noct. He sucks in a breath, which makes Gladio smirk.

“You’re thinking about my dick, aren’t you?”

Noctis flushes, but says nothing.

“Aren’t you?” Gladio asks again, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ignis tense.

“Y-yes, Gladio,” he admits, casting his eyes downward.

“That’s okay,” smiles Gladio. “I’m flattered, even. Normally I wouldn’t mind you thinking about my dick at all. But I want you to think about something else, now.”

“Y-yeah?” Noct asks, the eagerness in his voice all too apparent.

“I want you to think about what we’d do to you if we were in public.” He’s given Gladio shit for it before, the way he sounds when he’s trying to be sexy, but right now all he can think about is how  _ hot _ it is, how his voice is practically wrapping itself straight around Noct’s  _ dick. _ Astrals, Gladio has barely said anything and he already feels like this. “Think about that collar.”

Noct does, the weight of around his throat still comfortable and grounding. He wouldn’t even mind it a bit tighter.

“Think about Iggy with the leash to that collar, leading you around.” 

Noct’s breath hitches. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about something like that before; when they’d bought the collar he’d even cheekily asked Ignis  _ what about a leash, huh? _ He’d been joking, but he’d seen the way Prompto’s eyes had fixed onto him, and was surprised when Ignis had said  _ perhaps in time. _ Everyone would  _ know _ then, that Ignis loved and cared for him. That  _ all _ of them did; in Noct’s fantasy they were right there with Ignis. 

“You like that?”

Noct nods, doesn’t trust his voice to answer.

“Imagine putting a vibrator in him,” says Prompto. “Like one of those remote controlled ones? Maybe while he’s out at the arcade with me, or something like that. With one of you controlling it. Just on and off, and I can see him squirm, and  _ everyone _ can see him squirm. Sheee-it.”

Yeah. He wants that. He’d love that, not that he’d ever admit that outside of a scene. Prompto playing dumb while Noctis tries his best to remain calm with a vibrating dildo shoved up his ass. Him aching for release, aching to touch himself, trying his hardest not to beg.

That’s exactly how he feels now, he realizes, with his dick hard against his stomach, his balls heavy, and starting to shine with sweat.

“Can I...can I touch myself?” He chances the ask, they had said it was  _ his _ night after all. But he shouldn’t have expected so much.

“Not yet,” answers Ignis swiftly. “Or at least not in the way you wish. I want you to finger yourself for us.”

Noct breathes in. 

“Lube?”

“Use your resources,” says Ignis, stepping back to watch. Noctis looks up, his face asking permission for him, and Ignis doesn’t need to hear it said aloud to know that he’s asking to switch positions to make things easier for him. No matter what, they’re always so in tune with each other. “And you may stand.”

Noct does, immediately sticking a finger from his right hand into his mouth and sucking, hard. The noises his mouth is making sound loud in his ears and he shifts his weight, embarrassed, but he doesn’t stop sucking. He lets his eyes drift shut and his left hand traces shapes on his hips, absently. Something to stop him from touching his dick.

_ “Fuck _ yeah,” says Gladio, and Noct is emboldened. He sticks two more fingers in, pushing them in and out like he would if he were fingering himself, or someone else, swirls his tongue along a bit. There’s not much he can do, it’s just his fingers, but he’s sucking on them with all he’s worth, wanting to be good enough to be told he can put them in himself.

“Just a bit more, I think,” murmurs Ignis, and Noctis’ dick is already straining. Fuck, how long until they let him come tonight? He spits on his fingers and runs his tongue over his knuckles, and finally,  _ finally, _ Ignis says, “there’s a good boy, now finger yourself for us, please.”

He reaches behind himself, his hole tensing up at the feeling of his wet finger when he gets it down there. He feels around the edge of it hesitantly, making to slip the first one in when Gladio speaks.

“Cut him some slack, Ignis, really? Spit?”

Ignis doesn’t say anything and Noctis’s eyes are still fixed on the ground, but Noct can imagine that he’s smirking.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that though, big guy,” says Prompto. “Suckin’ on his fingers like that? A gift.”

Gladio snorts.

“Catch, Noct,” he says, throwing lube his way. He slicks up his already wet fingers, places the tube on the ground, and goes back, presses his first finger in gently. He presses up against the edges, just exploring at first. Slow, before he really gets into things. He moves his finger back and forth, up and down until he’s ready to put in a second one. He starts working up a rhythm then, mouth involuntarily making noises, little hitches there, a little yelp here, as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet in time with his fingers. He gets a third one in eventually, then a fourth, and at that point he’s really just moaning, so blindingly aware of how hard his dick is and of the weight of the collar around his neck.

“Are you gonna let him touch himself, Iggy?” Prompto asks eagerly.  _ Please, _ Noctis thinks,  _ please, Ignis. _

“I don’t think so,” says Ignis wryly. “After all, I’m enjoying the show as it is. And it’d be a shame if he comes before one of us gets to him.”

“Oooh, I like the way you think,” Prompto smiles. 

_ I don’t, _ thinks Noct, but he doesn’t mean it. He does like the way Ignis thinks. He really does.

“You look good, Noct,” says Gladio, voice husky. “Real good. What I’d do to show you off. Take you to a club, have you suck my dick right there on the dance floor.”

Noctis moans at the thought of it, and he can imagine it, too. Gladio and Ignis seated at the table, Noct on his knees, the stickiness of the floor the last thing on his mind and the dull ache from kneeling on it a nice anchor. Gladio’s hand in his hair and Ignis watching them approvingly, lest they forget who’s  _ really  _ in charge. Prompto would be dancing with someone on the dance floor, ever the social butterfly, but he wouldn’t really be concentrated on that. His eyes would be fixed on Noctis, and anywho who saw would  _ know. _ They’d  _ know _ that Noctis was theirs, all theirs, and nobody else could have him. The thought goes straight to his dick and his left hand twitches, instinctually reaches toward his groin.

“Mmm-mmm, Noct, be a good boy or we’ll have to punish you.

Ignis is in rare form tonight. Noctis almost lets out a sob, but calms it till it’s just his breath hitching instead.

“And furthermore,” Ignis continues, “none of us have even been inside you yet. Wouldn’t want to have you already finishing before Gladio starts things off.”

“O-oh?” Noct manages to get out, his voice breathy and higher than he’d intended. Already he can barely think straight. He’d do anything for one of them to touch him.

“Don’t worry, buddy, you’ll have your turn with me soon.” Prompto winks. Ignis gives him a flat look but otherwise says nothing of it. Noctis whines again,  _ how _ can Prompto possibly be making jokes at a time like this?

“Come on, princess,” says Gladio, patting his thigh. “Come ride me.” He’s smirking, and Noctis looks up at him through his lashes, he knows his face must be obvious with relief and he can’t even bring himself to care. Astrals, how is he already so undone? He hasn’t even made it through one of them yet.

“Y-yeah,” he says, and makes his way to Gladio’s lap on unsteady feet. “Please. Please, yeah. D-do you need –”

Gladio answers before he can finish the thought.

“You tell me, Noct,” and Noctis looks down at the obvious tent in Gladio’s sweats. “Go on, you can touch.”

Noctis tentatively sticks a hand in Gladio’s pants, and okay,  _ fuck, _ he is certainly hard. In the background, he can see Ignis watching him intently and Prompto with a big dumb grin on his face as he continues to finger himself. He wants to know if Iggy is hard so  _ badly,  _ but he can’t tell in the relative dimness of the tent under Ignis’ black pants. He cups a hand around Gladio’s balls while trying to edge the waistband of his sweats down and Gladio easily moves Noct to one leg while he gets that pant leg off and then switches him over to take off the other, and then his dick is there, flopping against his hard stomach, long and thick and already glistening.

Noctis leans forward, ready to feel the way his mouth sort of aches when it’s filled with Gladio’s big dick, the way the shaft feels beneath his practiced tongue, the sour sort of sweaty smell that fills his nostrils when Gladio starts getting close.

But Gladio jerks away.

“Wh-what?”

“Mmm, not tonight.”

Okay, maybe this is a test. Maybe he has to beg.

“Please?” he tries. “Please, Gladio, can I suck your dick?” He sees Ignis smile and hears Prompto moan, and his heart flutters. But Gladio shakes his head.

“I said not tonight,” he repeats, and Noct ducts his head in apology. He should say something, out loud, but he doesn’t want to. Not yet. He wants to push his luck. “Your mouth is for something else.”

“For what?”

“Noct,” Ignis interrupts, fixing him with a stare. “I believe Gladio asked you to use something other than your mouth for stimulation. Get to it.”

Noctis flushes, and immediately spits on his already lubed-up, sticky hand, and goes to slowly rub up and down Gladio’s dick, his left hand kneading at his balls. “I’m sorry, Ignis,” he mumbles.

“Don’t apologize to me. Make it up to Gladio.”

“Yes, Ignis,” he says, and continues his handjob, albeit with more fervor this time. His own erection isn’t the problem it’d been a minute or two ago but it’s still hard, and he still aches to come.

Gladio grunts, a primal sound that Noctis only hears him make in the heat of a fight or when one of them hits a spot  _ just _ right, and it eggs him on. Gladio tips his head toward the ground, and Prompto seems to pick up on what he wants, going to pick up the lube from the ground and handing it to him. He slicks up his own fingers, moves Noct’s left leg over to the side and reaches under him to press at his hole.

“Shiiiiit, Princess, you did a good job on yourself, huh?”

“I – I tried,” Noctis huffs out, his breath coming fast from the sensation of someone else aside from himself  _ finally _ fucking touching him. His cock is slowly making its way back to full hardness, the tip of it red, beads forming around the head.

“Yeah, you did,” Gladio agrees; two, then three fingers are in there, rocking in and out and getting him ready, crooking forward and pulling involuntary sounds from Noct’s mouth. “Ready?”

“Please,” he begs, shutting his eyes. “Please.”

Gladio pulls his leg back around to his other side, placing both of his hands around Noct’s sides and lifting him up, sliding him back down onto his dick.

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Gladio grunts, gripping onto Noct’s hips in a way that is sure to bruise tomorrow.

“Oh, shit,” Noctis breathes out at the intense feeling of sweet  _ relief.  _ “Fuck, Gladio, you’re so – fuck.” He clenches his teeth together, there’s a dull pain but beyond that there’s  _ Gladio _ and he’s filling Noctis up, stretching out his hole and Noct is instinctually moving around him, trying to suck in more. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip around Gladio’s neck, his collar jangling as Gladio moves him up and down.

“You like that?” Gladio smirks, but Noct can see the kindness in his eyes. He truly means it; he wouldn’t do anything Noct didn’t like, and Noct loves him, loves them all so much.

“Yeah I –” he swallows, shakes his head. It’s hard for him to think or even say anything coherently when Gladio is pumping into him like this, his own cock standing proudly at attention, leaking and sweaty and shoved up against his stomach. But that doesn’t matter, all that matters is taking as  _ much _ of Gladio as he can, and he starts moving himself up and down as Gladio comes up to meet him and move his hips as well. “Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck –” he lets out a stream as Gladio angles in a particularly hard thrust, hitting his prostate and sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

His toes and fingers feel static and it shorts out his brain a bit. Gladio seems to have figured it out from his litany of profanity and goes after that angle again, making it impossible for Noct to really think or form a sentence.

“Language, Noct.” Ignis. Oh shit, Ignis and Prompto are here too, they’re  _ watching _ him get fucked like this.

“Ye –” he tries to grit out the simple answer of  _ yes, Ignis, _ but he can’t even make it leave his mouth with how hard he’s breathing.

“Can I sit in your lap for this, Iggy?” he hears Prompto ask in the background and Ignis murmuring back for him to grab another stool.

“Hey,” Gladio lifts his right hand from Noct’s hip to touch his cheek and it brings him back, if only momentarily. Right. Here with Gladio. He looks into his eyes. “Hey, hey, Noct.” He slows his rhythm a bit, caressing Noct tenderly. It’s...it’s nice, but no,  _ no, _ he doesn’t want Gladio to stop. He’s getting so close. He whines, low in his throat and almost animalistic.

“G – green, I’m green, come on,” Noct manages to bite out, desperate to make Gladio continue what he had been doing.

“Okay, okay,” Gladio laughs a bit, moving his hand back to Noct’s hip and picking him up to slam him back down in earnest this time, even faster than they had been before. He leans forward to kiss Noct on the lips before reaching to play at the slit of Noct’s dick.

“Don’t, don’t,” Noct says, urgency in his voice. Fuck, no, if Gladio touches him he’ll fucking come in that very instant. It’s all too much already.

“I don’t mind if you come, Princess,” says Gladio, shooting him a lazy grin and catching someone’s eye over Noctis’ shoulder. “You’re gonna be cleaning it up anyway.”

“Oh – oh,” Noct says, sudden realization dawning on him.  _ That’s _ what his mouth is for. The thought is enough to send another wave of heat straight from his brain down his esophagus and settling nicely at the base of his dick. He lets out an involuntarily little  _ uhhh. _

“That’s right, come with me,” Gladio says, his voice a loud whisper in Noct’s ear. Gladio’s sweaty palm closes around his shaft and his thumb makes the slightest motion against the slit at the head and he can’t stop himself, he’s shooting, sticky and white all over his and Gladio’s stomachs. He can feel Gladio release inside of him as well; he clenches around the base of Gladio’s dick, trying to milk him for all he’s worth. He wants all of Gladio’s come inside of him. Gladio rides out his orgasm with pleasure, groaning low and running a hand through Noct’s hair.

Gladio finishes with a heavy breath, heaving Noct off of him despite Noct’s little protesting noises.

“None of that, Noct, come on. Clean me up before it dries,” he orders, and Noct ducks his head in submission, hurrying to his knees between Gladio’s legs and licking his stomach clean, trying not to wince at the taste of the come on his tongue, salty and sweaty and just a hint of citrus sweetness. He gulps it down eagerly, wanting to show Gladio how good he can be, how fast he’s able to clean him up. He braces himself steadily on Gladio’s thigh, getting to his feet just a bit to lick up near Gladio’s pecs and he sucks in an hopeful breath.

“I said clean me up, not play with my nipples, come on. You still have to clean yourself up, too.”

“I – I do?” he asks, confused. “With what?”

“With your hand,” Gladio says, matter of factly, raising his eyebrows with a pointed look at where Noct’s come has pooled around the fold near his belly button. “Scoop it up, put it where it belongs.”

_ Oh, shit. _ Noct understands all at once what Gladio is asking him to do. He can feel Gladio’s come still leaking out of his ass, the hot liquid running down his thighs as he runs two fingers across his stomach. The come has already started to dry, but he diligently reaches around to his hole, not wanting to displease Gladio.

His fingers find his inner thighs and he urgently tries to scoop the come leaking out back in, but it’s no use. He can already see that some has dripped as far as the floor, pooling there in a neat little puddle. He looks up at Gladio, biting his lip, unsure what to do.

Gladio raises his eyebrows again as if the answer is obvious.

“I told you to clean it all up, Noctis,” he says, with Noct’s full name too. Immediately he sinks to his hands and knees, crawling toward where the come sits, leaning down to lap it off the floor. His face flushes with heat and shame, but his dick flushes with pleasure. It still hasn’t gone quite soft, he’s getting off from everything going on and his mind is still in a bit of a haze. His tongue hits the canvas of the tent floor and it’s gross, it’s bumpy with the ground underneath but this is what Gladio has asked of him. He cleans it all up, every last drop, but he can feel it continue to leak from his hole, and  _ Six, _ just how much come had Gladio pumped him full of?

He scrambles to place his hand over his leaking hole, to stick his fingers up it to plug it,  _ something.  _ He can’t think straight, all he can feel is the come, cold now, sticky on the back of his thighs.

“Anyone got a plug or something for Princess, here?” Gladio asks, looking at Noctis as he tips back in the stool, hands behind his head with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Don’t waste a plug on him, big guy,” he hears Prompto say. He forces his mind to focus, for his vision to come back from the vague haze. Prompto’s mid-section slowly comes into view in front of Noctis, pants unbuttoned, shirt off. He could count every freckle on his skin. “I’m gonna fuck him now.”

“Prompto?” he asks, making sure that this is really happening. They’re all going to fuck him. He’s all theirs.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me. How’re you feeling?”

“Green,” he says absently, smiling.

“Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that?”

“Still green.”

“Great, buddy. Gladio, get off the chair, come on, make room.”

Noctis hears Gladio groan but dutifully get off of the chair and join Ignis at the other side of the tent, prime seating for the view.

“Alright, Noct, on the chair, there ya go,” commands Prompto, and at this Noct finally looks up and into his face. His eyes are warm, kind, but his smile full of mirth. Shit, what is he planning? 

Noctis clambers up onto the chair, sitting obediently with his back straight and his hands on his thighs before Ignis can reprimand him for poor posture. He lowers his eyes and waits for instructions. He feels relaxed all over but there’s a dull pressure in the base of his abdomen that means he needs to take a piss sooner or later.

“Prompto?” he asks, looking up to where Prompto is rummaging through their toy bag for his strap-on rig.

“Yeah, babe?” Prompto asks distractedly.

“I gotta – uh, I gotta take a piss.”

“Oh?” Prompto responds, turning around and fixing Noct with an odd stare. He looks...thoughtful. Noct gulps, wondering what he could possibly have planned with that look on his face. “You gotta take a piss?” he continues, and suddenly Noct knows  _ exactly _ what he’s planning.

“Yeah,” he says, hoping he sounds casual, but his voice is going a bit lower than normal and he fears that betrays him. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Hold that thought,” Prompto says, grinning wide.

He’s pulled his harness out of the bag along with a dildo he’ll use for himself, a curved vibrating one, and slides it into the cuff at the bottom. Noctis watches as he busies himself, taking his pants off and then his boxers. He pulls the harness up over his legs oh-so- _ slowly, _ absolutely teasing the shit out of Noctis. His eyes haven’t left Noct’s the entire time. One leg, then the other, running his hand along the waist and slowly pulling the leather through the buckle, acting like he doesn’t know which hole to buckle it at, as if he hadn’t just worn it the other night. He fiddles around, getting the dildo into himself, making sure it’s sitting right, making over-exaggerated thoughtful faces. When Prompto’s feeling eager, he can get his rig on in about 3 fucking seconds. This is just  _ rude. _ Noct isn’t at the point where he  _ really _ has to pee, but...he’s getting there. If they were on the road, he wouldn’t demand they pull over so he can go in a ditch on the side of the road, but he would ask whoever was driving to get off at the next exit.

Prompto knows what exactly he’s doing, stripping slowly and taking his time with his rig like that, making Noctis wait. He knows he’s about to get fucked while he has to pee, and Prompto is looking at him like he’s gonna swallow him whole.

He breaks eye contact with Noctis to go through the bag again, scrounging around in there until he pulls out what he’s looking for.

“A-ha,” he mutters, sliding the o-ring around the dildo and strapping it into the front of the harness. It’s a longer one, a little over 7 inches, ridges going down the shaft, tapered at the end. One of Noct’s favorites, to be sure, but all he’s thinking about is the point at the end hitting his prostate and adding pressure. He’s starting to feel numb around his bladder. He tries not to think about it. Noctis can hear Gladio breathing in the background, doesn’t hear a peep from Ignis. They’re just watching, waiting.

Prompto saunters over to where Noct is obediently waiting on the chair, and climbs up onto his lap, winding his arm around Noct’s neck.

“Hey,” he says, right in Noct’s ear. As his hips move upward, Prompto rolls his down, putting even more pressure on Noct’s bladder. He’s already starting to feel desperate, the numbness moving to a slight pain, but it still feels  _ good. _ He’s not a stranger to this, but the feeling takes him by surprise every time.

“H-hey,” Noct says back, shakily. He moves his hips up to meet Prompto’s. He can’t help it.

“By the way,” says Prompto, leaning down to lick at Noct’s ear, “you can piss once you’ve come. And you can come when I say you can, alright?”

“Uh–uh-huh,” he nods. He’s already feeling a little desperate, and it’s been long enough since Gladio made him come that he’s more than ready to do so again. He whines, low in his throat, looking up at Prompto with want in his eyes. He swears he can feel everything in the room; the stifling humidity of the air around him, the blood flowing through his veins, the faint buzzing of the lanterns. He feels at home and whole and like he’s standing on the edge of a cliff, only tethered down by those who are in this tent with him.

“Color?” Prompto asks, his fingers finding Noct’s nipples, thumb flicking at them absentmindedly. 

“Still green, but –” he starts, stops.

“But?” Prompto asks.

“I...I have to pee,” he mutters, sounding small, unable to stop himself. Can’t ever say what he feels when he means it, can’t ever keep his mouth shut when he wants to. But Prompto is Prompto, caring, understanding, and more perceptive than he lets on.

“I know, babe,” says Prompto, taking the hand that’s not making a mess of Noct’s nipples and placing it over Noct’s bladder before pressing, just the slightest bit. “But you want this, right? I can let you go if you want.”

“No,” he protests. “No, I want this, I do. Just. Feels.”

“Gonna feel  _ real _ good when you come, huh?”

“Y-yeah…” Noct trails off. Prompto’s right, he knows what’s good and he knows that doing this and making it through will make Noct feel proud.

“So you’re gonna be a good boy and hold it till I say you can go, right?”

“Yes,” he breathes. His entire body is on fire. He needs stimulation  _ now, _ he’s half-hard and working his way to a full erection quickly, the roll of Prompto’s hips and the slight pressure on his bladder from his steady hand is a lot to handle and he squeezes his eyes shut and scrunches his toes.

“Good. Bend over the chair,” Prompto instructs as he climbs off of Noctis, and Noctis eagerly obliges. Whatever will get Prompto’s dick in his ass faster. He almost slams his knees into the ground in haste, forearms leaning over the stool and sticking his ass in the air.

“Come on, please,” he says, trying to spread his legs a bit and make it easier for Prompto.

“Hey, who’s giving orders here?” says Prompto, but it’s soft, not sharp. Even so, he trails his fingers around Noct’s hole teasingly, making like he’s inspecting Gladio’s work. “Nice.”

“I know,” says Gladio, and Noct can hear his smirk even if he can’t see it.

“Gladio.” That’s Ignis, probably rolling his eyes.

“Be quiet, guys,” huffs Prompto. “Throw me the lube?”

One of them does, Noct hears, and he’s trying so hard not to think about how badly he has to piss.  _ Come on, _ he thinks,  _ please, please, please, please, please. _ Sweat has started to bead on his forehead, and he sucks in a breath through his nose to try and calm himself down.

“Shhh,” says Prompto soothingly, sticking two fingers up his already sensitive ass. That’s a lot of pressure when he already has to go that badly. His dick thinks so too, a rush shooting through it as he gets harder and harder. “Look at you, all nice and open for me already. How badly do you have to piss now?”

“B-bad” Noct struggles out.

“But you’ll wait?”

“Yes,” he whines, shoving his ass back on Prompto’s fingers, trying to ignore the way his hair feels shoved in between his head and his arms on the chair, the way his neck is cramping, the way his bladder is so  _ full. _

“I think you’re ready for me anyway,” Prompto decides, pulling his fingers out and Noct hears the cap of the lube flip open, presumably to lube up his dick. The tip of the dildo presses against his hole and he clenches around it, and hears Prompto giggle. “None of that until I’m all the way in you.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he mutters, steeling himself as the rest of the dildo makes its way in, each ridge catching over the lip of his hole.

“Shit, you take that like a pro, don’t you?” That’s Gladio talking.

“Yeah, he’s a good boy,” answers Prompto, starting a rhythm with him now, moving in and out, his hands two steady anchors on his hips. He’s moving back and forth and Noct is trying to angle himself back to move with him, his dick is flush against his stomach and leaking. “Gods, Noct, you feel incredible,” Prompto groans.

Noct can’t answer, between Prompto in his ass, the piss in his bladder, and the three obvious pairs of eyes on him he’s so overwhelmed he almost feels like he could cry. Prompto must notice this, though, because he takes one hand off of Noct’s hips to brush at his hair and leans over to press a kiss to his back.

“Are you already ready to come?” he asks, feigning surprise like he doesn’t know that Noct has to piss for the fucking gods and like Prompto hasn’t been teasing him since he took Gladio’s place in front of him.

“Please, please,” Noct answers. He didn’t realize that the added pressure of having to piss would bring him close to orgasm so fast. He wants to enjoy Prompto more, though, and he wants to please him, make him happy. He tries to tell him as much. “But you–you–”

Prompto laughs.

“Don’t worry about me, buddy, you just keep doing what you’re doing,” says Prompto, taking control of both Noct’s hips once more, rocking in and out even faster this time. Prompto lets out a moan and Noct flushes, pleased. “But don’t come yet.”

Noct wouldn’t dream of it. He wants to, gods does he want to, but pleasing Prompto is more important than his own orgasm. He moves his hips back as much as he can, hoping to press the dildo Prompto is riding further into him, to make  _ him  _ feel just as good as he does. If Prompto would let him, he’d turn around right now and eat him out till he couldn’t come anymore.

“Prompto,” he grits out as Prompto angles his hips in a particularly effective way. “I wanna –”

“Shhh, tonight is about you,” Prompto says, again as if he was reading Noct’s mind.

“I wanna see you,” Noct whines.

Prompto’s hand is in his hair again, brushing the sweat-matted pieces off of his forehead. “Alright,” he murmurs, slowly pulling out of Noct, who involuntarily whines as he does so. He puts his hands on Noct’s shoulders and guides him around, down onto one of the sleeping bags, where Prompto climbs on top of him, lining himself back up and wasting no time.

He starts up his rhythm again, this time moving a hand to play with Noct’s balls and then to press down on his bladder. It  _ hurts so good, _ and Noctis can’t think about anything else. The pressure is more than he can handle, just a feeling like his entire body is the fuzzy orange you see behind your eyelids when you close them.

He bucks his hips up and brings a hand up to Prompto’s cheek.

“I’m so close, Noct, can you hold on?” he asks. “You’re doing amazing. Gods, I’d love a picture of this. You, laid out on the floor like that, knowing that you’re holding it for me. You look incredible, and everyone would see. Would you like that?”

He nods, tries to get a vocal affirmative out.

“I’m gonna come, Noct, can you come with me?”

Yes, yes he can, whatever Prompto wants. He squeezes his eyes shut and nods again.

“Good boy,” says Prompto, and then he grabs at Noct’s balls one more time while keeping a firm grip on Noct’s right hip and Noct is  _ coming, _ harder than he did before, and his dick feels like it’s on  _ fire _ but like he wants to stand there and let himself burn. He hears Prompto moaning on top of him, riding out his own orgasm, and he loves it.

 

His vision blacks out a bit, then, he can feel his own come on his stomach and knows it’s on Prompto’s too. He reaches up absentmindedly, making to wipe it away with his fingers, wants to sit up to clean it off with his tongue, but Prompto is still in him and he still has to  _ piss. _

 

“Don’t worry about that,” says Prompto kindly, slowly easing out of him. “That was incredible, babe, just relax. I’ll clean myself up. You were good, so good, waiting for me. Just let yourself relax and then you can take care of yourself, okay?”

Noct nods, eyes still unfocused. His mind is a split in two, thinking about Prompto’s face as he came and thinking about what’s pooled in his bladder. He has to go so badly. It feels good though and it feels even better to have behaved for Prompto. The guys always knows what will make him feel good, what will make him relax, and he loves them so much.

Someone picks him up, lays him in someone else’s lap. That must be Gladio who carried. He can’t tell whose lap he’s in. Maybe Prompto, maybe Ignis. He doesn’t have the energy to open his eyes yet. Whoever it is is lovingly wiping at the sweat on his forehead, making little “shhh” noises. He’s here, he’s between his favorite people, and they love him.

Noctis loses track of time, fading in and out,, and the next thing he knows, Prompto is at his ear, telling him he can relieve himself.

He gets up shakily, stumbles into the night, and finally lets himself go. The relief is nearly as good as the orgasm was. He finishes up as quickly as he can, making sure to fully empty himself, but wanting to get back to the boys as soon as possible.

As he wanders back into the tent, he sees that they’ve rearranged themselves, all three of the guys are standing behind one of the sleeping bags, Ignis, still mostly fully dressed, stands at the helm with a coil of rope in his hands. Gladio’s arms are crossed, watching him appraisingly, his shirt still off but his sweats back on. Prompto stands on Iggy’s other side, twirling something silver and shiny in his hands, just his boxers on.

An inquisitive noise comes out of his mouth as he instinctively sinks to his knees in front of them.

“Good boy,” praises Prompto at the same time Gladio says, “went right to his knees, didn’t he?”

Ignis smiles in response, stepping forward. He reaches down, putting his hand on Noct’s chin to tilt it upward.

“Hello,” he says, eyes warm and kind behind his glasses.

“Hi?” Noct answers, questioningly. He’s not entirely sure what Ignis plans to do with him. Normally the rope would indicate him being tied up, intricate knots trailing down his back and around his throat and woven around his thighs. They’d suspend him from the ceiling, and everything is still and quiet, and all he can hear is the creak of the rope as he slowly swings back and forth.

But something tells him that’s not what’s going to happen tonight. Ignis seems to read his mind.

“They’re just to hold you down while we do this, Noct,” he says gently. “No table or bed for you here, so we had to make do.”

A questioning  _ uh? _ leaves his throat again. He thinks he might know what’s coming...but he won’t let himself get too hopeful. One of his favorite things to do during play, but Ignis always says it’s only for special occasions. They can’t do it  _ too _ often or it wouldn’t be a treat anymore.

“Is it –” he starts to ask, but snaps his mouth shut. He’s not going to get in trouble for speaking out of turn.

“Gladio, how safe do you think these havens are? No one is going to bother us here, do you think?”

“No one around for miles,” answers Gladio, and Noct chances a look up at him and Prompto. He licks his lips and Prompto winks before crossing over behind him to unzip the tent.

“Excellent, then come follow us outside, Noct.”

Ignis hooks a finger under his leather collar to raise him to his feet and he follows dutifully outside. Gladio brings up the rear carrying a sleeping bag, which he lays down on the smooth dirt beside the dying fire.

He looks at the three of them, slight disbelief in his eyes. They’re going to fuck him outside? He doesn’t even remember to be embarrassed about being naked out here, in what is technically the public. His body doesn’t have a chance to feel cold in the nighttime chill. He’s thought many times about the guys using him in public but ultimately it’s something they’d never be able to get away with. Here they can at least indulge in the fantasy.

“Lay down, please,” commands Ignis. “On your back.”

Noct is quick to comply, and without Ignis even having to ask he raises his hands about his head and pins his legs together. He’s good, he knows what to do.

“Look at you, getting ready for me. So good, hmm?”

Noct flushes from the praise.  _ Yes, of course, I’ll do whatever you ask. _

“If only he could be like this outside of a scene,” Gladio grunts, and Prompto laughs, kneels down beside him. Noct can’t answer, can’t think about that right now. He’s focused on the here and now and the three anchor points surrounding him.

“Noctis,” comes Ignis’s voice again, firmer this time. He’s crouched down beside Noct, glasses off, eyes fixed on Noctis’s. “I need to know that you’re okay with this.”

_ With what? _ he wants to ask, but stays silent as Ignis summons one of his daggers and holds it up to Noct.  _ Fuck _ yes, this is what he had wanted. He can’t help the sensation that spreads through him at the site of it.

“Yes, of course,” he answers eagerly. “I’m more than okay, I’m green, please, yes.”

Ignis chuckles at his prompt response.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” he says, widening his eyes and nodding his head. He thumps it back down on the ground, blow barely softened by the sleeping bag, ready for Ignis to restrain him and to begin trailing the blade against his body.

“Gladio?” Ignis asks, and he produces something he must’ve been carrying along with the sleeping bag, but Noctis doesn’t have a chance to see what, as Prompto has knelt down beside him with the shiny ring he had been holding earlier. Up close, Noct knows exactly what it is.

“No coming during this, Noct,” Prompto says seriously, but Noctis catches him winking. He slides the ring on Noctis’s cock before it gets hard again, which it surely will the moment Ignis begins.

He feels the gentle tug of a rope being tied around his right wrist and pulled aside. It’s not uncomfortable, but it is scratchy, straw-like, not at all like what they used at home. He turns his neck to try and get a look and oh,  _ that’s  _ why they brought him outside. Gladio has put extra tent stakes in the ground and Ignis is securely tying each limb to one, ensuring that Noct will stay still, stay safe during this.

He closes his eyes and steels himself as he waits for Ignis to finish getting him ready. Gods, this had not been what he had expected when Prompto had said they had a surprise for him, but he is more than grateful. To spend this time, being broken down and taken apart and lovingly put back together by the people he cares about the most in his life, is something he can never truly fathom and never truly express his gratitude for. He needs them, and they need this too, and they all work together in a way that is like interlocking links of a chain. He thinks of the weight of the collar around his neck, and allows the left side of his mouth to lift in a slight smile.

Right here, right now, this is all he needs.

Ignis’s hand is cupping his chin, then, the soft leather of the gloves tickling where it touches.

“Ready, love?” he asks. Noctis tries not to smile too dopily at the affection, but he can’t help it. “Close your eyes.”

He does. For Noctis, this is all about trust, the simple yet implicit knowledge that Ignis would never hurt him, and does this solely to bring Noctis pleasure. The thought of it already has blood rushing to the tip of his dick, and he feels the cock ring constrict slightly as the base of his cock widens.

He shivers slightly as the first touch of the dagger comes, on the inside of his left knee. He won’t move though, he’ll be good, and let Ignis do his work.

Ignis trails the dagger over to the center of his knee and begins slowly dragging it up his thigh, stopping right before it reaches his hip bone. Noctis shivers, a tremor running through his body.

“How does that feel?” Ignis murmurs, like he doesn’t know exactly what this does to Noct.

“Feels good,” he mumbles back, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “Really good.”

“Good,” says Ignis, and suddenly he can feel the tip of the dagger back at the base of his thigh, but it’s joined with a secondary sensation. Ignis has summoned his second dagger, and has placed it at the bottom of his right knee. He slowly brings them both up Noctis’s thighs at the same time, whispering little praises as he goes along, telling Noct how good he’s being, how he’s staying so still so Ignis can do his work. The steel of the daggers is cold, the smell of whatever Ignis has used to sanitize them, sterile and pungent, curls up toward Noct’s nostrils.

His entire brain, his skin, all parts of him are focused on where the tip hits, and where it goes next. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s an adrenaline rush allowing him to  _ feel _ all over.

Noctis swallows and it’s as if the sensation continues straight downward from his esophagus to pool in his belly. His dick is swelling already, the feeling of the blades and Ignis’s capable hands overwhelming his entire body.

Ignis has left his legs now and is slowly moving the daggers along each forearm, in the spot between his wrist and elbow. He’s so careful, making sure not to press too hard or to work in dangerous areas, and he always takes caution. The amount of care, the amount of love that this shows is nearly enough to bring Noctis to orgasm, without any stimulation at all. The back of the blade isn’t enough to break skin, Ignis isn’t pressing nearly hard enough, and he keeps this set of daggers dull for that reason. But Noctis knows that his careful cuts will leave red lines that he will be able to see later, and remember this.

“Still doing okay, love?”

“Mmhmm,” he answers, already finding himself unable to really process words. He curls his toes as Ignis moves the daggers over his chest now. He can feel his nipples harden as his dick flushes with blood again. It’s beginning to be hard to handle, and sweat is beading under his collar. Too many sensations at once.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Ignis muses, almost sounding surprised, although they’ve done this before. But never outside, never after a night like this.

Noctis nods. He does. He trusts Ignis to know what he needs and to give him what he wants and to always make him feel so good and so special.

“Of course,” he says, not even needing to think about it. The blades leave his chest and Noctis feels like his head is buzzing. The feeling of not knowing where the blade will touch next is exhilarating.

The blade is back on his thighs again, this time on the inside, a slightly more dangerous area, but Noctis knows that Ignis is well-practiced and would never hurt him. As Ignis slowly runs them up closer and closer to his groin, he has to physically stop himself from shaking. It’s so much. It feels so good and his dick is so hard and if Prompto hadn’t put that cock ring on him he’s more than certain he would have already finished by now.

“Color?”

“Green,” he answers clearly. “Iggy, please,” he whines as Ignis puts the blades back at the bottom of his thigh and begins making his way up again. Just having his hands there would get Noctis excited but this is too much. The feeling of the blade is sharp, but not quite -- icy-hot to the touch as it sends lightning strikes radiating out from where it touches. “M’gonna. M’gonna –”

“Not yet,” says Ignis. “Just a little longer.”

Ignis puts away one of the daggers and steadies a hand on Noct’s thigh, bringing the other blade up to run across his chest again. Noctis clenches his fists, curls his toes, anything he can do from stop himself from squirming, but he feels as if he might burst.

“Okay,” Ignis concedes,  _ finally _ . “You’ve been very good, love.” Noctis flushes with pride. He  _ has _ been very good. He’s done his best. “I’m going to take the ring off now, and you may come.”

Oh, thank  _ the gods. _ His eyes are still pressed shut, and Ignis’s hand comes around the base of his dick as he slides the ring off. The moment he’s able to release he’s coming, probably all over Ignis’s hand as well as his stomach. Tears leak out of his eyes and he knows he must be gasping, but Ignis’s clean hand is on his cheek soon enough telling him just how good he’s done.

“Thank you,” he gets out, thin and shaky. 

Ignis brushes Noct’s hair back. “You’re very welcome,” he says, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. It feels almost out of place after everything, but not at all unwelcome. “I’m going to untie you now,” he continues, and Noctis whines a bit but lets Ignis do his work.

Gladio comes over, then, leaning down over him, and Noctis lifts a hand to his cheek. “Back inside, Princess,” says Gladio, kissing him as well. Noctis answers with enthusiasm, allowing himself to be scooped up and carried into the tent.

They lay him back on a sleeping bag and the others join him, Ignis pulling his head up to his chest. He cards his fingers through Noctis’ hair absentmindedly.

“Is that it?” Noct asks, when no one makes any other movements.

“Excuse me?” asks Ignis, eyebrows raised, but otherwise unbothered.

“I want –” Noctis starts, but hesitates. He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful. But it  _ is _ his night.

“Go on,” Ignis prods, looking down at him thoughtfully.

“I want you to fuck me,” Noctis says, cheeks coloring as he admits it.

“You do, do you?” asks Ignis. “You’re not done?”

“No,” Noctis mumbles, embarrassed. But he can take this, he needs this. He wants Ignis inside of him.

“If I fuck you, Noct,” Ignis starts, his voice serious and stern. “If I fuck you, I’m going to  _ fuck _ you until you are finished. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ignis.” Noctis squeezes his thighs together at the way Ignis’s voice curls around the letters in  _ fuck. _ He used to think it sounded so odd coming from his adviser who normally never used such language, now Ignis saying the word alone can nearly get him completely hard. He feels ridiculous.

“Remember to safeword out if you need.”

“Yes, Ignis,” Noctis says again, eagerly. He can take it, he can take whatever Ignis sees fit to give him. Anything.

“Alright,” Ignis agrees, leaning down to kiss him again. Noct closes his eyes, letting the thick, sticky air in the tent come over him like a blanket. The canvas of the outer part of the sleeping bag is uncomfortable on his back, but he once again lets himself concentrate on the feeling of the the collar around his neck.

Ignis’s fingertips press on the back of his right leg, slowly pushing it outward, and Noctis lets his left leg fall open too, presenting himself. Ignis looks at him with an expression that equal parts tender and heated.

Ignis dips his head and hesitantly licks at Noct’s ass, swirling his tongue around the hole before lightly licking at the very edge of it. He keeps that up for a while, teasing, and it’s everything Noctis can do to not let out a moan.

The tingle that shoots through him as Ignis finally presses his tongue inside is hard to bear, and he has to buck his hips, to move his legs. It’s an involuntary muscle movement, and he flexes his hands open and closed a bit to try and deal with the overwhelming feeling.

He opens his eyes again to see Gladio and Prompto from his peripheral vision, sitting on a sleeping bag beside him, casually getting each other off. He rolls his head to look at them and Gladio winks at him, but doesn’t say anything else. They’re watching, ready for the final act.

Ignis has worked up a steady rhythm now, and Noctis jerks every time he moves his tongue.

“Please...please…”

“Please, what?” he asks, and it’s all Noctis can do to get out and  _ please _ before begging  _ fuck me. _

Ignis  _ hmms _ thoughtfully, and Noctis isn’t sure he can keep up with the teasing any longer. Any second now, a jolt of electricity could use his body as a conduit, and he leave him helpless as his systems short out. Sweat beads on his skin from the humid air in the tent and Noctis can hear Prompto’s breathing and Gladio’s grunts as they play with each other. Blood rushes in his ears.

He wants to shut his eyes again, but he also wants to see Ignis, who slips a finger inside of him, then two. The muscle in the back of his thigh twitches with it, and he can’t stop his thoughts from racing, thinking about each of them fucking him, imagining how he must have looked taking it.

“Thank you for preparing him, boys,” Ignis says, and Noctis can hear the smirk on his face before he looks at him to verify it.

“Anytime, Iggy,” says Prompto, full of mirth, as Gladio makes a noise of assent.  _ Gods. _

“Ignis, please…” Noctis pleads again; first the tongue, then the fingers, it’s getting ridiculous.

“Patience is a virtue,” remarks Gladio.

“It is indeed,” agrees Ignis, and Noctis’ whole body jerks. “But I do like to hear him beg.”

_ “Super _ hot,” agrees Prompto. Noctis wants to stick out his tongue or  _ something _ but he doesn’t know that he actually can. Too much of his brain is concentrated on the way Ignis’s fingers are slowly moving in and out of him like they’re searching for something.  _ Gods, _ he aches for Ignis’s cock.

“Please? Please, please, please…”

Ignis works a third finger in him as he says this, still agonizingly slow. 

“Gods, Ignis, fuck him already,” says Gladio eventually, and for a moment Noctis actually thinks Ignis is going to put it off even longer. But then –

“I think he’s earned it,” he says, and Noctis’s entire body nearly sags with relief. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, opening his legs wide and allowing Ignis to crawl closer to him, to hook his legs over his arms as he positions himself at Noctis’ entrance.

Time seems like it’s moving through molasses as Ignis slowly eases himself in. He feels stuck until Ignis moves all the way into him, time speeding back into regularity in a cinematic moment as well. Ignis starts gentle, moving in and out of Noctis as he learns over to kiss him, but slowly moves his head down to bite at Noct’s nipples.

It isn’t going to take Noctis long at all to finish; the daggers already had him bursting, still on edge after orgasming, and Ignis’s little teasing foreplay certainly hadn’t helped matters. Refractory period is one thing, but Ignis has a way of coaxing more orgasms out of him, milking him for every last drop.

The sensation of Ignis hitting into him shakes through him, up his stomach and to the back of his throat. All of his muscles feel on edge as Ignis moves quickly, hoisting his legs further upward for a better angle. Noctis moves his own hips to meet Ignis’, wanting to take as much as he possibly can. Gods, he loves him so much, he loves them all so much. The beginning of his orgasm is coming on now, starting at the base of his dick, moving up toward the tip. His balls feel heavy and he thinks that if Ignis touches him he won’t be able to hold back.

Almost as if he senses it, Ignis does touch him and Noctis releases with a cry. Ignis continues to fuck him through his orgasm, and after Noct’s hips stop bucking and his breathing returns to normal.

“I want...I want you to come, too,” Noctis says, wondering what he did wrong.

Ignis wipes the sweat off of his brow, gently, while continuing to move in and out. He’s got one hand still holding Noct’s left leg up, the other stabilized on his right hip, thumb kneading in and out in a way that will leave the bruises he knows Noctis likes. A little secret for the four of them.

“Don’t worry about that,” says Ignis. “You’re doing fantastic. I want you to feel truly finished.”

Now he sees why Ignis was worried about him needing to safeword out. He intends to keep going and push Noctis to his absolute limits, should Noctis feel up to it. And he does,  _ gods _ he does, he wants to feel every inch of Ignis and he wants to take every bit of pleasure that’s given to him.

He closes his eyes as Ignis continues his rhythm, murmuring briefly that they can change positions should Noctis like, but Noct wants to stay where he’s at, wants to see Ignis’s eyes. He likes the comfort of being beneath Ignis’s weight, of being able to see Gladio and Prompto beside him, who are now getting each other off in earnest. Noct watches dazedly as Gladio’s fingers move in and out of Prompto as they both watch Noctis with intense looks of desire.

It takes a while for him to regain his erection, but Ignis has continued his movements while slowly running his hands up and down Noct’s sides, going over the parts that are too sensitive to risk with the daggers. His skin is on fire everywhere Ignis touches, and before he knows it he feels as if he could orgasm again, and he does, moaning as his vision whites out. All he can think is  _ Ignis-Gladio-Prompto, _ and  _ gods, what had he done to deserve this?  _ He doesn’t think he’s ever been so overcome with pleasure and love and desire and lust in his life _. _

Ignis continues to move in and out of him although it may as well be  _ through _ him at this point with the way his bones feel like gelatin. Ignis truly does intend to bring him to as many orgasms as he can manage, and he wants to give that to Ignis. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take it, though. He wants it and he’s ready but his body also feels as if it’s going to short out. 

His brain is on a different frequency than his mouth as he tries to babble, tries to tell  him he can probably only make it through one more. He alternates between little mewls and  _ please _ and  _ I can’t _ and  _ I want _ and  _ anything _ and incoherencies that he himself isn’t sure the meaning of.

“One more, love?” asks Ignis, snapping his hips forward with intention.

“Please,” Noct is able to get out, coming the moment he begins to feel Ignis’s hot come filling him up in the space where Gladio and Prompto had been earlier, all three of them marking and claiming their love.

He nearly screams as he comes, his vision going orange-white-black as he loses sight of the tent and Ignis and Gladio and Prompto before him; his toes clenching and arms flexing, the bag scrunching beneath him as he is dragged through its sixth orgasm of the evening. It’s dry this time, his body feels weak as he trembles through the feeble orgasm, satisfied. He dimly makes out Ignis’s voice walking him through it, telling him that he’s done “so good, so perfect for them, so wonderful.” Heat courses through his body and swirls in his brain. He can’t think. He can’t see. All he knows is that this is so  _ good _ and right and he loves them he loves them he loves them.

* * *

 

He comes to a while later, at least he assumes, as Ignis is no longer inside of him and he’s instead sandwiched between Ignis and Prompto, Gladio’s arms wrap around Prompto’s middle and Ignis absently traces lines on his chest.

“Hey,” he says, softly, cheeks reddening.

“Hello,” says Ignis, stopping his tracing and fixing his eyes on Noctis. He’s still not wearing his glasses, and his gaze is piercing and almost unsettling with the amount of feeling it conveys.

“Welcome back,” huffs Gladio, while Prompto just smiles at him proudly.

“Was I out?” he questions, but Prompto shakes his head.

“Just for a few minutes.”

“Iggy can really give ‘em to ya, huh?”

“Gladio,” says Ignis, warningly, but he smiles.

“What!? It’s a compliment!”

Noctis grins at the playful banter, but another thought is on his mind. He opens his mouth to speak, but Prompto beats him to it with a water bottle, softly telling him to hydrate and take care of himself.

He gulps down the water greedily, but opens his mouth again right afterward, wanting to get this out.

“You guys...you didn’t need to do that for me. Just because I’m. You know, leaving. I mean – it was awesome, and I definitely wanted it, and I loved it. I just – if you all –”

“You think we didn’t want to do that for you, Noct?” Ignis asks, and Noctis raises a shoulder. He just can’t believe that he’s found not only one, but  _ three _ people who love and care about him so much.

“We wanted to,” says Prompto. “We love you and we wanted to show you, and give you something. Some – I don’t know. Something to take with you.”

“I – thanks,” he says awkwardly. He’s never been great at expressing how he feels. “I just don’t want –” he flounders, gesturing. “I don’t want things to change.” He sighs. “Luna is great, and I love her, but– She knows about you all, and she’s amazing, and supportive, but things will have to change. They’ll have to.”

The silence in the room is thick, the one subject none of them wanted to address.

“Things change,” says Ignis, eventually. “But we will always remain with you. At least in here.” Ignis’ hand palms his chest again, pressing against where his heart beats.

Noctis almost snorts with how corny it is, but it doesn’t feel like the moment. Somehow Ignis always knows the right thing to say.

“I love you,” he says instead. “All of you.”

“And we love you too,” says Gladio, voice piping up from behind Prompto. “But you’re all sappy dorks. What do you say we have a snack and get some fuckin’ sleep, huh?”

Prompto sticks out an arm behind him to slap at Gladio’s chest. Ignis sighs again, long-suffering, but Noctis sees how fond his eyes are as he scoots away to grab some food before returning to the pile. He feeds Noctis gently before distributing the rest. 

Drifting off, Noctis hears Gladio and Prompto continue to banter in the background, hears Ignis’s exasperated “children, please”, feels the weight of all three of them around him, grounding him, and thinks that despite everything, he might be the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> we did it! yay! comments & kudos sincerely appreciated!


End file.
